


旅人

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga





	旅人

“95、96、97、98、99、99、99……”

层叠的枝叶间飘出清亮的少年声，在人迹罕至的深山中美好的不合常理。

“嘿，天天，怎么还在99啊？”

“我也没有办法啊，就只有这么多嘛～”

软着尾音的抱怨，飘在高高的空中，只怕但凡听见的人都想知道少的那一个是什么，双手给他奉上了。

另一个声音比之前者则更软糯些，约摸不过是六七岁的稚童，此刻也颇为气恼地说，“都怪那些 人 ，他们…… ”，话未说完，语音一转，跳出几成兴奋，“有 人 来了，我先回去了，明天一早我就来找你，要告诉我结果哦～”

“好啊～这次我一定会成功的！”

“臭天天，你这次不管遇到什么样的，都会成功了，我就是好奇有没有和之前那些不一样的，还有你可别心软啊，小心我老爹打你屁股。”

“哎？”

窸窸窣窣几声，林间又恢复了宁静。

摸摸自己的屁股，委屈的撇撇嘴，少年躺回粗壮的树枝上。

细细碎碎的日光穿过罅隙洒进瞳孔，他盯着最边上那一片绿叶，伸出食指勾勒着那清晰的脉络线条，心中继续数那似乎永远到不了头的“99”，唇角缓缓勾起一个微笑。

来了……

此地是位于云城外的苍梧山，山为城障，城为山屏，相依相守，太平安乐，无天灾，无战乱，连异象都未曾发生过。

据说，此山连精怪都是良善之辈。青天白日，也敢幻出人形，与城中百姓游乐。

他便是听了此番传言，翻山渡河而来，谁知这苍梧山竟无可供人行走的小径，他走了小半天便已不辨出路。

置身其中，举目四望，除了树还是树，分布稀疏的几处有几束光直直照下来，齐膝的低矮植物宽大的叶片承接住光源，将底下的路藏的严严实实。

视野所能囊括的范围越来越小，且无论怎么看都是一样的，愈渐昏暗的林子，一两只鸟儿扑棱棱飞过，躲进他看不到的树叶中，归鸟回巢，夜要来了。

就在此时，头顶上方传来脆亮人声。

“书生，你迷路了吗？”

声音很近。

他仰起头循着声音的来处张望，傍晚的日光在树与树间的空白处下来，余晖里，枝繁叶茂的榕树上依稀有一道人影。

日光在他后方，将他整个身形都笼在阴影中，看不清面容神情，只依稀觉得不过少年身量，红衣如火，坐在树间，赤着的双足，垂在枝丫间，白的晃眼。

深绿色的叶中，红的夺目，他眯起眼睛，仰望着。

容颜清秀，眉目婉致，微眯着眼看向他，月白素裳，山风吹动，衣袂飘飘，颇有小狸家院外成片青竹的神韵。

他那喜欢模仿“读书人”的爹是怎么说来着，啊想起来了，“瞻彼淇奥，绿竹猗猗，有匪君子，如切如磋，如琢如磨……”

君子啊……

「君子」总该跟一般「人」不一样吧。

想到这里，他俯下身子，凑到近些，脸上不觉漾出笑颜——

“书生，你叫什么名字？”

那少年近了，此刻已适应光感的眼睛能清楚看见他脸上的笑容，是觉得看树下那人晕头转向很有意思，还是天性使然，笑得宛若孩童，教见者无不喜爱。

他本对繁文缛节不甚在意，见那少年一派纯然作风，唇边亦沾染笑意，回敬与他，“在下羽生结弦，不知小兄弟该如何称呼？”

来回晃着的裸足，真是占尽目光。

“我嘛？我不是小兄弟，嗯，我记得杨叔说要「礼尚往来」，你告诉我你的名字，那么好吧，我也告诉你我的名字，我叫天天。”

少年话中透着些不谙世事，书生——那名唤羽生结弦的男子——猜想他定是居住在这山林中的人家，未曾读过四书五经等劳什子儒家道学，「礼尚往来」大抵也是听说来的。

“羽生结弦……”，食指点着下巴，嘟着嘴，少年做出思考状，未几，低头又对他笑了，“真好听。”

谁能抵挡这样的单纯呢？

“天天，也很可爱。”

人如其名，他在心里补充。

少年莞尔笑开，站起身来，羽生不得不仰着脖子，看他赤着双足灵巧地回转在不同的树枝上，最后像一只选定立足点的蝶，翩然落到他的面前。

触手可及。

他似乎忘了自己是为什么和这个少年搭话的。

他从没见过这么让自己心情愉快的人，也许单纯是因为这些人里这个叫羽生结弦的人最好看。

所以他第一次选择了如此近的位置。

横在书生眼前的分枝，坐下的他刚好比站着的他高上一个头，屁股下这一枝细的很，他有点担心待会儿要是断了自己要怎么办。

大大剌剌地坐下之后才蹙着眉头看向树枝，似在担心树枝的承受力，宽大的袖口下探出一截皓腕，掐掐树的粗细。五指纤长骨节分明，从大红袖口伸出，称出一片靡然之色。

“羽生，你今天出不了林子哦～”

高高扬起的调子唤着他的姓氏，脆生生，三言两语就打破那些俗世凡人间虚与委蛇的寒暄。有趣，他游历过许多地方，被一个与他相差无几的少年直呼其姓的经历还是第一次。

“那可怎么办啊，天天？”

他也学那少年，唇舌轻触，吐出他的名字。

“你要来我家吗，羽生？”

双手抓住树枝，上半身向他倾靠，忽地，少年的脸贴近，两颊软软地让人想要捏一把，眼里盛着光，光里是白衣书生的脸。

热情的邀约，甚至热情地有些过了头。

少年稳稳地保持那样的姿势，羽生在他看不见的地方默默收回了手，往后退一步，视野里蒙上远近高低深深浅浅的阴翳，天色已然暗下来。

只是他未曾注意到。

“你要来吗，羽生？”

他又问了，迫切得可爱。

“好啊，那就打扰天天了。”

怎么说的出拒绝的话呢，对一个如此好心又如此可爱的人。

「你来了，来了。」

少年松手轻盈跳下，落在地面上“咔哧”一声几不可闻的断响。

相对而立，那是，比他矮一点点的少年。

微微仰起头，露出一颗小虎牙，笑意深深，目光灼灼。

羽生被光芒灼退，移了视线，低头看向地面，他好像没有穿鞋子，那刚刚……

脚还好吗？

“羽生”，没了甜糯显得很不一样的语调，少年抿着唇笑，眼尾细细舒展，带出些许狡黠，“你要跟好了哦，这里入夜……可不太平。”

万籁俱寂。

不知从什么时候开始，四周没有一丝声音，像是为了作证少年口中的「不太平」。

「既然不太平，你怎么会住在这里呢？」

他还没来得及问，少年就转身引路在前。

他们行过没膝的杂草灌木，绕过几株野生的梨树，上面花开的正美，他们把那棵高耸入云的榕树远远抛在后头。

愈行愈深，再也看不到各种低矮的灌木，映入眼帘的皆是高大挺拔的巨木，笔直地指向天空，粗大的根嵌入地下，也暴露在潮湿的地面上，不知名的山花盛开在它的脚边，山间有雾气腾起，浮浮沉沉。

羽生跟在少年身后，亦步亦趋，他看不到一丝有人家的迹象，但前方少年偶尔回头叮嘱他「小心脚下」，他双脚踩在各色草木上发出的声音，减去那雾气蒸腾起来的神秘。

“羽生，你来这儿做什么？”在又一次的回头后，少年索性面对着他，边问边退。

“听到云城的一些传说，想亲眼看看。”

“肯定是那些精灵鬼怪之类的吧”，拂过对方小心翼翼的牵着他衣袖的手，他心里暗暗觉得好笑，“你不用担心我，我对这林子熟得很”，孩子气的絮絮叨叨，“你们这些读书人啊就是好奇心重……”

自己的小动作不但被发现还被拒绝，羽生也不觉得尴尬，坦率又直白地揭穿他的少年背过身去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地“数落”他们这些读书人的不是，可爱的紧，衣角在他眼前飞扬。

接下来的一路，少年为他介绍他们经过的每一棵树，盛开的每一朵花，他用清软的调子为他讲述它们的习性，有时还有一些与他本人有关的故事。

少年春衫薄，眉目浅含笑。

三分俊秀，三分灵动，三分纯真，还有一分难测的神秘。

天色已暧昧至深，他们终于停下。

一湾小溪，一间紧闭的宅院，两路随意铺垫的青石阶。一路直伸到紧掩的门扉，另一路则蜿蜒至无声的清溪。

少年嘱他等着，自己小跑到溪边，提起衣摆在身前打一个结，跳进水里，溅起晶莹水珠，如镜溪水化作斜斜的水波从两边流过。

尽管没有必要，他每天回家还是会在这条小溪里洗一洗，今天也不例外，或许今天才更应该洗一洗。

所以，他比平日里稍稍待的久，带着水的双足踏在青石阶上，纯粹的红交映着纯洁的白，最后归于浅淡的青。石板上印下一个个水的足迹，他抬起头，站在原地的书生笑着看过来，或许一直没有变过。

「他笑的真好看，可惜了。」

“羽生，这就是我家。”

他拾级而上，来到他面前，经过，去到门前，抬手推门。

门开了。

羽生挑眉，即便是山野之中也该有些防护措施吧。

“这里住着的都是认识的，平日里也没什么人会来，就算来了也不会打扰到我。”

「很谨慎嘛，反正也不是第一个了。」

“是我多有冒犯，希望天天不要介意。”

对方拱手施了一礼，他大大方方受着，调皮地耸耸肩，见那书生大有他不接受就不起来的趋势，赶紧越过两人间的台阶，将那书生扶起来。

「读书人就是麻烦，不过读书人也有读书人的好处。」

“我不介意啊，谨慎点是必要的。那你还要进来吗？”

“那……”

“不许对我用你们读书人那一套之乎者也。”

见那少年眉间皱出嫌弃，羽生倒也从容的改了，“好，那便听天天你的。”

石板很宽，足够两人并肩而立。

走近了，才看清门上有一匾额，上书三个大字“呼图居”。

“呼图居？天天，不知这呼图二字何解？”

呼图何解？

「倒是第一次有人问这两个字的意思？」

“呼尔前来，图谋不轨。”

少年回过身来，扬起的笑容灿烂，背后是敞开的门，门里是一折三进曲折连环的院落，向看不清的远处纵深推进，木质的回廊下挂着的灯笼微微摇动。

无风。

「你来吗，书生？」

“原来如此，这个解释倒是别致。”

别致？奇怪的书生。

“你不怕吗？”

“那天天你，真的对我图谋不轨吗？”

“……快进来吧。”

两人进了门，羽生结弦这才发现面积可观的庭院里种着许多花，顺着回廊的走向生长着。少年甫一进门就变得沉默寡言，在前方一劲儿领着，他也就只跟着，边走边打量自己行经之处各种品相的花。

此时正是初春时节，盛开的大抵是些他熟悉的种类，还有些蛰眠的暗色枝条，依他的经验也能大致区别是些什么品种。花开的很好，像是受了山灵的庇佑，每一种色泽都极尽纯粹。

他本应觉得感受到一种纯粹之美，却不知为何觉得那极致的红或是黄，都让人心生不适。行至最后一个拐角，他远远望见花廊尽头有一株红杜鹃，花枝伸进廊内，真真应了「啼血」二字。

「99株，99种」，就在他将最后这一枝纳入他的计算中时，突然有什么横亘在他脚前，驻足低头，发现那一枝花以诡异的姿态绕过他的左脚，勾住他的踝骨。

「它有这么长吗？」他不禁怀疑自己的记忆。

与此同时，走在前面的少年折了回来，在他身前蹲下，伸手拈过花枝，重新置于廊外。而那一段过长的枝竟然真缩在廊外，柔软的异常。

少年仰起头，与他视线相接，旋即站起，“这是新鲜种下的，还不曾修剪，你的房间在前面，这边走。”

“……好。”

「这个书生太安静了。」

「刚刚他想问我什么吧，要问什么呢？」

「过了明天要处理下那枝。」

「明天明天，明天快点来啊～」

“羽生，这就是你的房间，晚饭的话我待会儿给你送来。”

天色晦暗，两人终于在走廊的尽头停了下来，折进去的构造使得这个房间周边尤其黑。

“那就麻烦天天你了”。

给了他一个仓促的微笑，少年就离开了。

他摸索着推开门，点亮屋里的灯烛，火苗跳跃着窜起，霎时室内洞明。放下包袱，羽生打量着屋内的布置。

一张矮几，上头搁着文房四宝，看来原来这里住的是个同自己一样的书生。

床铺整整齐齐的铺在地上，整齐到似乎从没有人睡过，又似乎是今晨才叠好的。

除此之外一无所有。

空的有些过分了，如若不是燃过一截的火烛，他兴许就要以为这是凭空变化出来的宅院了。

习惯性坐在矮几前，从包裹里拿出自己随身携带的纸笔，准备记录今日的所见所闻，提笔却想到从自己进门到现在，除那少年，竟没有见到一个仆人。

那少年所穿的衣服锦缎纹彩都看起来不是普通人家，怎就他一人独居与此？

宅邸的名字也很特别。

方才那花……

一桩桩一件件萦绕在心头，索性搁笔，坐在门前看着夜色逐渐变得浓重。

晚饭是少年送到门前的，是最新鲜的嫩笋，闻起来就很是诱人，他赶了一天路，腹中确已空空。

少年将方几搁在门前，“我父母前几日出门尚未回来，山中少红尘事，亦无亲友到访，便只我一人在家。双亲临走前拜托那边竹林的大叔照顾我，故而也只有些粗茶淡饭。”

“原来如此，天天也坐下一起吃可好？”

见少年放下东西就打算走，他遂开口留他。

“哎……一起吃吗？”

原来，是要一起吃饭的吗？之前怎么那些人没喊他一起吃饭，有的只顾着挑剔饭菜，有的则狼吞虎咽枉顾他还在边上，难看的很，稍好一点儿的也戒备的浅尝辄止。

“对啊，一个人很寂寞啊。”

书生拉着他的袖子，皱着眉，眼中是他惯用的伎俩，小狸夸他用的可好了，只要他和现在这个书生一样，那些人都会乖乖听他的话。

但小狸没说，怎么避免自己中招啊。

书生还说寂寞？寂寞是什么？他会觉得无聊，但从没听说过寂寞。

好吧，既然书生说寂寞，那就满足一下他好了。

“我看着你吃吧，羽生。”

羽生结弦想要尝试再劝一次，但少年已经倚着门坐下。双腿伸直，不符合男性身份的娇小双脚堪堪卡在木质廊边。

坚硬还是柔软的花枝，还有那些娇嫩的花瓣围绕在白皙周围。

围绕着。

“羽生，你说你是听到传闻来这儿的，那你听到的传闻是什么样的？”少年把玩着颈项的金花生，有一搭没一搭的开始同他聊天。

“我希望没有冒犯到天天”，斟酌着字眼，“据说此山是灵气汇聚之地，有许多精灵出没，还能幻化人形，与游者相乐。”

“你相信吗？”

灵气汇聚？

哼。

“信与不信，总要亲眼看看才能知道。”

“你倒是和那些书生不太一样，他们总说什么子不语怪力乱神之类的话，又无聊又怯懦，不过是和他们聊了几句，就惶惶不安，没意思。”

“是吗，天天觉得我很有趣吗？”

“那鬼魂呢？羽生如果遇到鬼魂会怎么样？”没有直接回答他的问题，少年转而问道。

“鬼魂啊～既然举头三尺有神明，掘地三寸有鬼魂又有什么奇怪的呢？”

少年正一副认真的神情看着他，放下竹筷，正色道，“世间万物，天生地养，皆有灵气。灵气凝于神，身死神不灭亦是众人深信不疑。再者，人们既能信奉神明，自然该相信有鬼魂的存在。神灵中有阎王，那自然就有魂灵。如此，一切皆为合理。”

“鬼魂也是合理。也有这样想的 人 啊～”

似是被他的言论惊到，少年喃喃着感叹。

“噗……”，轻笑出声，羽生撩开少年落在眼前的碎发，“而且，天天知道吗，人有好坏，神分善恶，那鬼魂又哪里会有不同呢？但行善事，莫问前程。”

……

因发被拨开而坦露出的眉，重重拧在一起，少年像是在思考他的话，似懂非懂，又像是为什么而困扰着，愁眉紧锁。

“天天，有心事吗？眉头快皱成树皮了。”

扭头躲开他的手，少年摸摸额头，“没什么，你吃好了就休息吧。”

“天天。”

被他叫住的少年，头顶上微末的光照在他的脸上，如同擦满白粉的戏曲角色，辨不出本来面容。

“你不喜欢桃花吗？我看山脚下开满桃花，天天这里却没有。”

“我不喜欢桃花，你休息吧。”

突然沉下来的声音，少年旋身急行，一刻都不想多待的样子。

「总觉得天天在生气。」

不自觉缠绕着这种想法，羽生脑海乱的很，即使想要专心也没办法做到，干脆扔下笔，躺在床铺上，酝酿睡意。

本以为牵挂着那少年定是无法入眠，谁知昏昏沉沉的就进入了梦乡。

雾气很重，悄无声息覆在廊上。

回廊旁的花早已看不出是什么颜色，被吞没在黑夜里。拐角处那盏灯火苗闪了几闪，也耐不住夜寒，彻底的灭掉了。

他朦朦胧胧睁开眼睛，四周一片漆黑，寂静如韵脚铺开。翻了个身，视线穿透纸门落在不知名的庭院。

外面大概是有月亮的，模模糊糊地投下一些光在纸门上，方形的晕白整齐有序的排开。

他就这么看着看着，直到几条细长的影子倒映在门上。

多半是因天上月的运行而投来的树影吧。

他想着。

瞬间又意识到哪里不对——

黄昏他走过的时候，园中并没有一棵能留下如此倒影的植物。

簌簌簌——

那黑影越来越长，努力将自己的身体往门的缝隙中挤。

「为什么不穿透纸进来呢？」

羽生躺着想。

约摸半柱香的时间，黑影终于在不懈努力下，进来了——是下午在拐角处绊住自己的杜鹃花枝。

与黑夜融为一体的枝条枯瘦而迅速爬过木板，像一条敏捷又骇人的蛇，他只能待在原地——当然他动起来也无济于事——任凭那光秃秃的一枝在他眼前耀武扬威。

「那血红花瓣就在门口，他打开门就能看到为了进来而自我牺牲支离破碎的残骸」

然后，诡异的一幕出现了。

那枝条渐渐停下意图威吓人的高速旋转，枝头开始膨胀，圆滚滚得毫无美感，最后鼓胀成一个更不美观的头颅。

你完全不能把方才还惊艳眼眸的鲜活花朵与此刻这个死气沉沉的头颅联想在一起。

好在他还是个有五官的头颅，看长相是个与他相差无几的男人，面目还算周正，虽然这种情况下，便是潘安再世也不是一件能让人愉快欣赏的事。

“快……啊……”

头颅张大嘴，嘶哑着冲他吼出残缺的字眼，一股泥土的腥湿气喷到他脸上，生理反射后退，却发现自己根本动弹不得。

从枝条的中间部分又开始分裂出无数细小的分枝，灵活的伸进被子里，裹住他的四肢，将他往外拖，边拖他口里还边嘶哑着，“那……少年……”

羽生觉得自己真的要被拖出去的时候，门外忽然传来脚步声。

他记得除了他这里没有别人，而那少年没有鞋子，走路轻盈的如同漂浮在地上……

那么，是谁，在门外，朝他们走来？

耸立在他面前的花枝开始上下颤动，缠绕在他肢体上的藤条嗖地放开，难听的嘶哑声也停止，枝幻化出的头颅脸上惊惧的神情让他心里也生出些难以名状的恐怖，两个眼珠以非人的频率在干枯的眼眶里滚动，仿佛两个球体会随时掉落在他被拖出来置于地上的手掌间。

“唰”地一声，门被打开。

意料之中又意料之外的身影，羽生心猛然沉了下去。

少年一袭红挺立在墨色中，黑夜剥离他的生灵之气，冰冷的目光扫过他的脸停在那悬在空中的头颅上，似是被此情此景取悦，唇角勾起斜斜的弧度。

“怎么，想要路见不平，拔刀相助？”

他躺着，只能看到少年膝盖以下部分。血红的花瓣果然在门边碎落一地，被质地粗糙的黑色靴子碾过。

靴子？

他睁大眼睛——少年踩过花瓣走了进来，穿着鞋子。

“你……啊……啊啊……”

纤瘦的一节皓腕从大红衣摆里伸出，少年缓缓抬手，宽大的袖子倏忽滑落到手肘，“我”，讥诮的反问，笑意更夸张，“看来你还没学会怎么和我相处……”

“如果不想魂飞魄散的话！”

嘭地一个闷响，腥热的液体溅到脸上。

羽生结弦亲眼目睹那纯真少年如何将那头颅捏在手中，用天真的微笑轻描淡写地说出“魂飞魄散”四个字，用炸裂四溅的脑浆为他献礼。

第二次生命转眼逝去。

一根深棕色棍子跌落在地上，一头恰好落在他的掌中。

他们目光相触，谁也没有退却。

鲜血顺着皓腕流下，消失在袖子深处，融为一体。少年对他浅笑，慢慢地单膝触地，靠近他，语气森然，“书生，你喜欢桃花是吗”，手腕一翻，方才还鲜血淋漓的五指干净的如天上那一钩月，两指抵在他眉心，血腥味飘进他的鼻腔。

胃里开始作呕，少年的声音却还清晰的传进耳中，“但是怎么办呢，我不喜欢桃花啊……可我喜欢你呢，比前面的99个都要喜欢，我要把你放在我的身边……”

俯下身，少年将自己的额头抵在眉心的手指上，呼吸吞吐在唇边，如情人间的缠绵，“结弦”，他叫了自己的名字，“觉得桃花最好吗？那么就变成桃花吧，我一看到就会知道是你了……”

“因为我最喜欢你啊……”

是鬼是妖是魔？

少年倾吐对他的偏爱。

「我最喜欢你啊」

甜美的嗓音说出甜美的话，诱惑着他沉溺沉醉沉沦。

他没有哪一刻比现在还清醒。

「天天」

张口要呼唤少年的名字，柔软如花朵如云彩的两个字，却只是无能为力虚张的口型。

被紧紧扼住的咽喉无法发出震动空气的声音，开始模糊的视线，和迷离世界里少年从始至终未曾停止的笑容。

大口大口喘息，如濒死的鱼。

然后，他醒了。

真的醒了。

眼前还是黑的夜。

他躺在床上，背对着门，什么都没有发生。他翻个身，像要确认什么。门还好好的阖着，月光洒在屋棱上，既没有试图穿越门扉的枝条，也没有铿铿作响而来的少年。

是梦啊——羽生长舒一口气，安心满足极了。

呆看了一会儿门，他合上因为惊醒而没有充足休息的眼睛，试图接着睡完下半宿。

但愿这一次不要再梦见诡异的东西。

寂静有时引人在深夜思索，有时也是催眠的良药，若有极具规律的声响，更是一步步将人带入甜美的梦境。

就像回廊里传来的脚步声。

他一点点沉入梦境，而在最后一丝意识沉睡的同时再次惊醒。

这一次，不是梦，他很清楚。

该睁眼吗？

比起恐惧，羽生结弦竟然在纠结这个问题。

他说不清为什么，心里总是不愿梦里的事是真的，走进来的不要是那个噙着残忍天真笑意的少年。

他那么，鲜活美丽。

脚步声停了，在他门外。

他推开门，那个书生就安稳的睡着。

五官舒展开来，总是含着笑意的好看眼眸关住那些动摇他心弦的善意与光芒。

为什么是他呢？

为什么要现在来呢？

书生，书生，你为什么不晚一点再来？

他没有关上门，因为关上门就没办法看清躺着的人的脸。

他跪坐在床边，那不合脚的鞋被他扔在一旁，他总不太习惯穿别人的鞋子，可他不得不。

这人就算睡着也让人心动。

但是最好看还是融着温柔笑意对他说那一番神鬼之论的他。

他凑的很近，跪着的姿势已经觉得吃力，索性趴伏在地上，枕在他耳边。

呼吸交缠在一起，他喜欢对方温热的气息，从没有和人如此亲近过，他第一次知道脆弱的温暖是如此的令人着迷。

刚才来的路上，发现拐角那东西蠢蠢欲动，真糟心。

真想结果了它。

好在自己来得早，不然这书生……

可是明天这书生也会走，他心里怪怪的难受，说不出来的，以后就见不到他了，再也见不到了。

睡一会儿吧，他很久没这么困过了。

睡醒了，再说。

屋内又静了下来。

过了一会儿，开始起了一丝风，悄悄刮了进来。

羽睫轻轻颤动，少年留恋的那双眼睛睁开。

睡着的少年更显得稚嫩，呼吸平缓绵长，扑打在他脸上，冰冰凉凉的，倒也舒服。窝着往他的身边凑了凑，揪住他的袖子。

他怎么也无法将这个安静的睡颜与梦里冷静的漠然笑颜联系在一起，尽管他余光里清清楚楚地看见梦里那双鞋子，被睡梦中的少年踢到他的脚边。

天天。

他无声地唤少年的名字。

风停声息，少年拱着身子钻进被子里，还不够似的，偎进他的怀中，“羽生”，粘稠不清的他的名字从怀中飘出。

内心翻搅的情绪沉淀成眼底的一抹光，唇角的一丝笑，「你这么笨可怎么好」，伸手一捞，把被子捞起盖住两人。

共卧一塌，抵足而眠。

他醒来的时候天还未大亮，腰上的手紧紧把自己控在薄被下。

「这书生还担心他会着凉吗？」

想着想着就笑了，这书生啊，孱弱的很，还意图给他温暖。

笑着笑着，就难受起来。

“书生，你会愿意吗？会吗？”

喃喃着，一遍遍重复，渴求里交杂着说不清道不明的忧惧。

「你还是不要愿意的好」

「可是你不愿意就表示不喜欢我，你为什么不喜欢我呢？」

「但是你愿意的话……」

「你为什么要来？都说读书人最麻烦了。」

他就这样盯着近在咫尺的脸，直到天光大亮。

他后半夜睡得特别的好，再也没有梦到些奇奇怪怪的东西。

梦里只有被傍晚的余晖包裹住的明亮少年，和他低头浅笑的一问，“书生，你迷路了吗？”

可惜醒来的时候，少年已经没了踪影。

昨晚恍若一场梦境。

虚虚实实，真真假假，令人难以辨明，看清。

“羽生，你起来了吗？”

门霍地被拉开，少年携阳光跑了进来，轻盈无声。

赤着双足。

“天天，没有鞋子吗？”

“我自己没有鞋子，所以走不了多远。羽生，你今天要走吗？”

你在为什么惆怅呢，天天？会是我吗？

“要走，我先去云城看看再回家”，沉吟半晌，他笑着问，“天天不问我什么时候回来吗？”

少年突然就沉默下来，转身出了门，“那我在门口等你，送你离开”。

推测着少年已经转过回廊，他才拾起空白的书稿，将自己的那一点行李塞进随身包袱里。

把那一床素雅的被子铺叠整齐，临走之际，取下笔架上上好材质的笔在桌上同样上佳的宣纸上游弋。

少年坐在回廊上，双脚悬在空中，晃动的足旁是他昨日脱下的鞋。

绕过最后一个折角，是这样的场景，他静静凝望着红衣少年。他对他的鞋子很感兴趣，微微向前挪挪，双脚搁在他的鞋子上，踩下去又抬起来，像是一个不断将下巴抵在桌上又离开桌子的孩童，最后抵不住“糖果”的诱惑，把白嫩的一双脚伸进鞋中。

可爱又有趣。

他捞起衣服，低头看着地面——或许可以肯定的说看着他自己的脚——右脸上的眼眉唇尾部勾起温软的弧线。

顺势躺下，双脚翘起，轻点勾画，踩着阳光抻出的弦，弹出无声的乐章。

“羽生的鞋子有点大呢～”

听见少年的评价，他轻笑出声。

“是天天的脚太小了。”

听到他的声音，少年慌慌张张甩掉鞋子，站在石板上，意外得局促不安。

“天天没有鞋子的话，这双送给你吧。”

捡起鞋子，他把它们递到少年面前。少年愣了愣，神情里既是怀疑又是无措，最后连连后退。

“不用了，我不需要，你快走吧。”

在长久的一个凝视后，少年冷淡的拒绝，却盖不住神情里的着恼，似乎他提了什么很失礼的要求。

随后一路也不与他说话，只远远的走在前面。

虽然少年走得越来越慢，但四周的景致仍渐渐改变，低矮的灌木预示着他们已经来到山林的边缘。又走了片刻，少年停了下来，脚下凭空伸出一条小径，屋舍田地尽在眼前，“羽生，这里就是通往云城的路”，少年站在那路口，一步也不涉足。

“你……快走吧！”

少年背过身去，催促道。

“天天，我可以走吗？”

羽生结弦把少年转过来，敛了笑，问他。

“走不走在于你，我拦……不拦，你问我做什么，我只是给你带路而已。”

再度背过身，少年气恼的回道，不知是气对方问没有意义的问题还是气对方问他。

“哼”，少年一屁股坐在地上，“你快走，越快越好”

“天天这么讨厌我吗？”

“非常讨厌，所以你快点走，一会儿小狸来了会帮我打你的！”

「快点走，离我越远越好。」

少年抱膝，伸手拉起衣摆遮住踏遍尘土却纤尘不染的双脚。

即使是最后关头，他也不想让他知道。

但是，一会儿见了小狸怎么说啊。

还有，杨叔说他的大限是什么时候来着？

“天天——”

他胡思乱想的时候，这个旅人也坐了下来，打开他的包袱，从里面拿出什么，唤着自己告诉他的名字。

“把脚给我。”

他怔在当场，不敢相信自己听到的是什么。

“看看我啊～”

他那么温柔的对他说「看看他」，他只好顺从地侧过身，抬头，望进打一开始就摄住自己心魂的眼眸。

脚上传来布料的触感，他低头，发现那人握住他的脚踝，将一个白白的像脚一样形状的布袋子往他脚上套。

想到自己的脚，他突然用力往回缩，可是那擒住脚踝的手力道出奇的大，他挣脱不开。

对方为他穿好布袋子，然后脱下自己的鞋，给他穿上。

“虽然天天可能习惯了，但果然我还是很在意啊。”

“路不好走，还是要穿鞋才是。”

“天天穿了鞋，才能离开这山，去到更远的地方。”

“尽管不太合适”，从自己的衣服撕下两条，仔仔细细地填补多余的空间，“但天天不会介意对吗？”

“那我走了，我们有缘再见，天天。”

他没有鞋子，他把鞋子给自己了。

心甘情愿的。

终于。

「不行啊，不能给我，羽生，你不能把鞋子给我，不能给我。」

“羽生，你拿回去，我不要。”

他朝他喊着，脱下鞋子，扔过去，嫌弃极了的模样。

捡起少年扔过来的鞋子，他折回去把那蜷缩成一团的少年抱在怀里，轻轻拍抚着他的背，低声安慰，“天天不要就不要，我不会强塞给你，不要生气，我真的走了。”

“快走吧。”

闷在对方的颈项说出三个字，推开那人，总算是安心了。

“那，袜子要还给我吗？”

竟然要把那个布袋子也要回去，少年又气恼起来，他可是第一次收到别人的礼物啊，还是喜欢的人，但是气归气，心里还是觉得还给他比较好。

要是有什么奇怪的后果就不好了。

少年伸出脚，也不动，就伸到那人面前，一副你要就自己脱的姿态。

羽生笑着揉揉他的发，手掌蜿蜒而下，拂过他的额头，摸摸他的脸颊，拇指摩挲着少年嫣红的唇，凑了过去。

他亲他！

书生怎么会亲他？

「你会生气吗？会不喜欢吗？

擅自吻你。

天天，想要你知道我喜欢你啊。」

远去的身影，晕成一个圆点，他没有回头，一次也没有。

少年依然没有从震惊中回过神来，直到另一个声音热闹的响起，“天天我来了，我去你家找不到你，一猜你就是在这儿！”

“怎么样怎么样，这次成不成？”

男孩像一阵风一样跑到他身边，四处打量，“没有，也没有，天天这次没有花……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

尖叫声在树林里回荡，男孩扑到他身上，“天天天天，终于有人送鞋子给你了，你不用灰飞烟灭了，呜呜呜，太好了太好了……”

“我赶他走，他不走。”

“他还亲我。”

“他亲我就为了骗我。我都说不要了，他给我亲迷糊了就给我穿鞋子，还把我拽到那「路」上，契约生效了，怎么办？”

名唤“小狸”的男孩一头雾水，只是好友看着难过的要命，他以为他被亲了所以难过，就赶紧伸出小手抱抱，“什么怎么办，你就被亲一下嘛，没大事没大事，不少块肉，以后咱有的是时间吃回来啊。”

“小狸，我好难过。”

嗯……这回抱抱不管用，怎么还更难过了？他想啊想，灵光一闪，“傻天天，你难过什么，他是自愿的，又不是你强迫的，再说了，他一个穷书生，谁知道会不会在路上碰上什么强盗啊劫匪啊之类的，就被人杀了呢。”

“可我还是很难过，胸口也很痛，与其是这种结果，倒不如他也薄情寡义自私自利的好，这样我可以把他留在身边。”

“留在你家，和那些人一样？活了和死了也没区别。”

……

意识到稀里糊涂都说了些什么，男孩惴惴不安在一旁坐下，拉着垂头不语的好友的袖子，“对不起，天天，我不是那个意思，我知道你很用心的在照顾那些花，不想他们死去，你看，今天我们就可以回去把他们全部都变回来，反正也不需要了，我们快回去吧，你不要不开心。”

“没事，小狸，我先回家，你晚上再来吧，杨叔说晚上才能施法。”

少年脱下鞋子抱在怀中，朝那路的尽头望了一眼，灼灼一片，迷了双眼。

「桃之夭夭，灼灼其华。之子于归，宜其室家。」

这桃花开的真好，可惜他不喜欢，不然，真想和他一起看一次。

羽生结弦穿过桃花林，城门就在眼前，豁然洞开，迎他这个旅人。

亦或是归人。

他拉开房门。

这里住过许多人，什么都没有留下过。

一张几，一方砚，一支笔，一床被，一盏灯，别无他有。

他不知道自己来这里又什么意义。

他终于达到了自己的目的，有什么难过的？

那书生是自愿的，他并未强迫，甚至都打算放他走了，他有什么好愧疚的？

是他傻，只知道读书，还说什么鬼有好坏，那怎么认不出自己这只坏鬼？

都说书生最麻烦了！

红着眼眶，把那人的鞋子丢到地上，少年抖开被子缩进去蜷成一团。

外面起了风，吹倒了矮几上的烛台，蜡烛摔成两截滚了过来。

呼呼的风哗啦卷起压在烛台下的白纸，啪地把它摔在被子上。

出于担心还是跟着回来的男孩，扶着门框进退维谷，床上鼓起来一包，鞋子就扔在地上……

天天这是怎么了啊？

“别拽我，烦着呢，晚上不管你们啊”，回头低斥勾住他脚的花花草草，缠住他的枝条纷纷缩回廊外，男孩抓抓头，更苦闷了，天天到底怎么了啊。

把他的鞋子摆好，在床边坐下，拉拉被子，“天天，你出来好不好，有什么事你跟我说啊，我会帮你的嘛。”

没有回应，他只好坐在旁边，静静陪着。拿下还耷拉在被子上的那张纸，他把它翻过来，上面只写了五个字，难倒是那个人留给天天的？

“天天，天天你看看，他留了东西给你。”

摇摇鼓起的被包，又等了一会儿，少年才把脑袋伸出来，红着眼眶。

“喏，你看看。”

他接过，揉揉眼睛。

纸上只有五个字——呼图，译言鬼

「不知呼图二字何解？」

「倒是别致。」

「天天你真的对我图谋不轨吗？」

「我希望没有冒犯到天天。」

「天天不喜欢桃花吗？」

「天天，我可以走吗？」

「天天穿了鞋才能离开这山，才能去到更远的地方。」

「有缘再见。」

他知道。

他一直都知道。

为什么？

为什么不逃？

为什么对他好？

为什么？

“天天，你别哭啊，你别哭，你别哭……”

男孩彻底慌了手脚，天天死死捏着薄薄的纸，躺在床上，眼泪不停地流下来，一直以来作为哥哥的天天从来没有哭过，他只好手忙脚乱的给他擦，可是怎么擦都擦不干净，像外面的溪水一样哪怕是再热的天气都不会干，男孩也忍不住带了哭腔，“你告诉我，你哭什么啊，天天……”

我也不知道啊，小狸，我也不知道啊。

“这位公子，小店有上好的鞋子，我看公子急需，不如进来看看。”

“老板可有以命换命的鞋子？”

“……哎哟，那小店可没有，公子真会开玩笑。”

“那就随便买一双吧，穿不了多久也要穿啊。”

 

————————————————

 

“老爷，老爷，小少爷醒了。”

金府，家丁，丫鬟，大夫跑进跑出忙成一团。

“听说了吗，金府那个昏迷一年的小少爷醒了。”

“据说是什么大师给金老爷出了个法子，说是什么金少爷的魂魄被困在城外的苍梧山出不来，只要有人愿意赠他一双自己的鞋子，金小少爷就可以不受束缚，魂魄归位了。”

“这么简单吗？金府随便派个人去不就可以了。”

“说你蠢你还真蠢，说是送鞋，其实是送命，据我所知是一命换一命。”

“那这金家也真够狠的，别人的命不是命啊，不知道是哪个倒霉鬼。”

“谁说不是呢！唉，不说了不说了，金家权大势大，小心祸从口出。”

这是在哪儿？他不是在羽生的房间里吗？

羽生，羽生……

视线又模糊了。

“博洋，你怎么了，哪里不舒服吗？”

博洋是谁？

少年转头看见旁边站着一个稍稍年长于他的男子，眼里是焦急的担忧，自己的手也被他紧紧握住，对方粗鲁的为他擦去溢出的泪水。

有点痛，但很温暖。

可他不认得。

“你是谁？”

听到他问出的话，男子急了，冲外头喊着把什么什么师父请来。他靠在床头，一群人在完全陌生的房间里进进出出，人仰马翻。

热闹极了，「好怀念啊」，他莫名就有了这样的感觉。

只是到底发生了什么，为什么自己在这儿，小狸呢，这些人都是谁？

他想要去找羽生，他现在可以下山了，他要去云城找他。去找他之前他还要先去问问杨叔有没有办法，但是自己现在在哪儿？

很快，一对中年夫妇和一位胡子长长的老人走了进来。

那对夫妇一看到他就激动的抱着他不放，念叨着“醒了就好醒了就好”，年轻男子在边上劝着宽慰着，两人才放开。

然后那个长胡子老头走了过来，以手触他的眉心，过了一会儿，满意的点点头，收回手对着围在他身边的三人说，“小少爷已经醒过来，身体都没有什么问题，稍加调养就好了，至于他的记忆，是离魂的后遗症，以后慢慢就会恢复的。”

“老先生，请问我为什么在这儿？”

好不容易有个听起来了解状况的人，他忙不迭的问。

“公子原就该在这儿，不过是妖孽作祟才受牵连被困在城外的山上，需待有缘人为你解困，如今既遇到有缘人，自然逢凶化吉，魂魄归位，再度为人。”

“只是人间有人间的法则，鬼域也有鬼域的规矩，你会慢慢忘记这些事，只需月余你就会将以灵体形式存活的经历忘得干干净净。但对公子来说，无疑是百利而无一害，还请放心。”

“那个有缘人呢”，听到面前老先生的话，他掀了被子就要下床，却差点摔倒在地，多得那个年轻男子扶着才没滚到地上，他依靠着年轻男子，拉住老先生的衣角，焦急又迟疑，“那个有缘人会……死吗？”

“公子说笑了，我行走江湖数十年，从未做过救一人而害一人之事。既是公子的有缘人，自是因为真心想要救公子，才能助你魂归。”

他不会死。

真的是太好了，太好了。

顾不得这一屋子的陌生人，顾不得自己的身世身份，什么都顾不得了，「他不会死」，没有比这更好的消息了。

老先生说「城外的山上」，那他就在云城了，羽生就在这儿。

「他要去找他，在他忘记之前！」

脑海被它占据，他强撑着下床，双脚一落地就虚软的跪了下去，幸好有人一把捞住了他。

“金博洋，你给我安分点！”男子冲他大吼，又急又气。

他惨白着一张脸，声如蚊蚋，“我只是想去找他，他在这儿。”

男子长叹一声，扶着他躺回床上，帮他盖好被子，掖掖被角，柔声安慰，“你先吃点东西，我立刻派人去城里找他，我一找到就带你去好吗？你也不想爹娘他们担心吧，其余的事交给大哥就好了，嗯？”

他望向坐在床边紧紧抓着他的手的妇人，虽然还很陌生，但心里却有熟悉的感觉，这是他的娘亲。

点点头，长期没有使用的声音有些磨砺的沙哑，“他叫羽生结弦，是个书生……”

“还有什么要嘱咐的吗？”

他摇摇头，欲言又止。

“那好，我现在就吩咐下去。”

男子伸手揉揉他的头发，转身离开。

“大哥……麻烦你了。”

终于说出口了，这一声「大哥」叫出口，心里突然就有了归属感。仿佛从来便是如此，自己依赖着他，而他总是宠着自己。

“终于听到天天喊大哥了……放心吧，我一定会帮你找到他的。”

男子夸张的对他笑着，拍拍胸膛，大步离开。

而他也紧接着乖巧的唤了一声爹娘，在他们的安抚下，又睡了过去。

虽说知道自己活不了多久，但羽生一点将死之人的颓丧都没有。

他住在城中最好的客栈，昨日还去凑了热闹，听说是云城最有权势的金府在庆祝小公子久病苏醒。

他想着如果天天在这儿，应该会很兴奋地要去，所以他就去了，直到深夜才回客栈。

一觉睡到这个时辰，日影高照，穿上新买的鞋，其实也不能算是买的，那老板听说他从山上下来就非要送他，附带着一脸惋惜的神情，盛情难却，他也只好接受。

给自己斟上一杯茶，他坐在桌边，思考着今天要去做什么。

“咚咚咚”，就在这时敲门声响起。他以为是客栈小二，起身开门。

没等他看清来人是谁，他就被撞得往后一个趔趄，一阵风卷进他的怀中，带着熟悉的气息，他被人紧紧抱住，后腰磕在桌边，一声痛呼。

与此同时，他听见耳边喃喃自语的少年声，唤着他的名字，“羽生，羽生，羽生”，一次一次，对他说着对不起，对不起。

“天天……吗？”

他试探着问，因为他没法看见怀中人的脸，少年抱的太紧，不愿撒手。

“嗯，是我。”

“骗你的天天，被你骗的天天，害你的天天……还有，喜欢你，最喜欢你的天天……”

“那被我骗的天天怎么会找我呢？”

虽然不知道对方为什么来找他，但能再见到他真是太好了。

“想见你，还有很多话想对你说。”少年在他脖子上蹭蹭，软着调儿说着。

“那我们坐下来说好不好？”

即使这么说少年也不肯放手，他只好就着这个姿势亲亲少年的耳际，柔声哄道，“今天才刚开始，我们有很长时间。”

是的，羽生，我们有很长时间，一辈子那么长。

“可是，我就想再抱一会儿。”

“好吧，那就再抱一会儿，我还想知道天天要对我说什么呢。”

……

“谢谢你，还有，喜欢你。”

———————————END————————

 

梗出处：乌鲁木齐巡检所驻，曰呼图壁。呼图译言鬼，呼图壁译言有鬼也。《阅微草堂笔记》


End file.
